Sensors used to measure the presence of a particular substance in a liquid typically use metallic electrodes. Over a period of sensor use, these electrodes must be periodically cleaned. Today, cleaning of sensor electrodes is accomplished using a rotating ceramic cleaning and grinding “stone”. The electrode to be cleaned is a relatively thin metallic ring set in a plastic base. To clean the electrode, a planar surface of the rotating ceramic stone is brought into contact with an exposed electrode ring surface that extends beyond the surface of the plastic base. As such, the rotation of the ceramic stone removes residue from the exposed surface of the electrode ring. Over time, both the electrode ring wears down and the ceramic stone wears down. When the ceramic stone wears down, a groove is formed in the formerly planar surface thereof. Upon using such a worn ceramic stone to clean an electrode, the groove formed in the surface of the ceramic stone modifies the grinding and cleaning capabilities of the ceramic stone. As a result, effective grinding and cleaning of the electrode is compromised. In cleaning and grinding an electrode with a worn ceramic stone, the electrode becomes “smeared out” or deformed over a portion of the surface of the adjacent plastic base in which the electrode is set. This smearing or deformation of the electrode changes the surface area and functioning of the electrode. As such, electrode deformation compromises the electrode's signaling capabilities. Because compromises to electrode signaling are unacceptable as causing detection inaccuracies, electrodes and ceramic stones for cleaning and grinding must be replaced often.
Due to capital costs and operational costs associated with frequent electrode and ceramic stone replacement, a need exists for improvement.